The Detective's Adventure
by Shina Suzuki
Summary: AU. Naoto adalah seorang detektif ternama. Ia harus menyelesaikan kasus-kasus aneh bin gaje binti edan yang ada di sekitarnya bersama partner — ralat, babunya yang bernama Souji. Chapter 4: Detektif Naoto dan kliennya sama-sama edan. OOCness.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Persona 3 © ATLUS, bukan punya atashi!! Ingat itu! -dilindes-**

**Rating: K+ (maybe lol)**

**Genre: Humor/Mystery**

**Summary: Naoto adalah seorang detektif ternama. Ia harus menyelesaikan kasus-kasus aneh nan gajebo yang ada di sekitarnya bersama partnernya, Souji. AU ngaco dan abal, R&R?**

**Warning: Sangat ngaco sekali, gaje, abal, alay, banyak karakter game lain yang numpang lewat, and so on. -digiles-

* * *

**

Naoto tengah duduk dengan santai di ruang kerjanya yang penuh akan kertas berisi file kasus. Ia tengah mengistirahatkan pikirannya ketika Souji, partnernya, menerobos masuk.

"Souji!! Kalau mau masuk ketok dulu, dong!!" teriak Naoto jengkel karena istirahatnya diganggu.

"Oh, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Aku hendak memberitahu bahwa tadi ada telepon—"

"Permohonan kasus lagi? Eegh, oke, oke... di mana lokasinya?" potong Naoto dengan nada malas. Souji sweatdrop.

"Di Jalan Kipas-Itu-Dunia, Blok 5 RT 99 RW 44 nomor XXXX," jawab Souji sambil melihat catatannya.

"Baiklah, kita ke sana sekarang. Tapi..." Naoto melirik Souji.

"Apa?" sahut Souji yang tengah sibuk dengan catatannya.

"Gendong aku sampai tujuan."

Hening sesaat. Souji melongo sebentar dan kemudian menghela napas.

"Ba, baiklah..." baik sekali.

* * *

"Jadi, ada apa sampai anda memanggil kami ke sini?" tanya Naoto setelah sampai di tujuan. Souji sendiri kelihatannya sedang terjangkit virus sangat-capek-sekali-sehingga-akan-mati-kalau-tidak-segera-diberi-minum-secepatnya. Tuan rumah yang kasihan melihat kondisinya yang sangat memprihatikan tersebut langsung memberinya segelas air.

"Terjadi pembunuhan di rumah ini!" kata Tuan Rumah yang kemudian diketahui bernama Yosuke Hanamura. Kemudian ia langsung mengajak mereka ke TKP yang terletak di ruang tengah.

"Hm, korban bernama Teddie alias Kuma, bekerja di sini sebagai babu, berumur 15 tahun dan ia terbunuh karena ada sebuah pisau yang menancap tepat di jantungnya, benar?" kata Naoto membacakan(?) identitas korban. Yosuke mengangguk.

"Ya, benar. Dan saya bingung dengan satu hal; kenapa dia mati dengan posisi begini?" tanya Yosuke sambil menunjuk mayat Teddie yang berpose layaknya seorang model dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Seram sekali. Souji sweatdrop untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kasus ini cukup unik juga," kata Naoto sambil ternsenyum misterius. _Um, ini sih bukannya 'cukup unik' lagi tapi 'kelewat unik', _batin Souji sambil (masih) sweatdrop. "Pertama-tama, saya harus mengumpulkan data dan bukti-bukti terlebih dahulu."

Mereka mengelilingi seluruh tempat di rumah itu, bahkan sampai WC pun tak luput dari penyelidikan. Untungnya mereka tidak memeriksa septic tank-nya juga.

"Hm, benda ini mencurigakan," kata Naoto sambil memperhatikan sebiji--maksudnya author sebatang--besi. Souji ikut memperhatikan benda tersebut. "Lihat? Ada bercak darah di ujungnya."

"Let me take a look for it," kata Souji sok Inggris. -dilempar sandal- Ia memperhatikan batangan besi itu dengan seksama. "I, ini kan...?!"

"Apa?! Apa itu?!" sambut Naoto dengan semangat.

"Ini... ini logam!"

BLETAK!! Sebatang kayu sukses mendarat di kepala Souji yang sekarang terkapar. Naoto mengambil kembali barang bukti itu dari tangan partner--atau mungkin babunya--dengan wajah masam.

"Sebaiknya aku mencari barang bukti yang lain. Oh iya, Yosuke-san, siapa saja yang tinggal di rumah ini selain anda dan almarhum Teddie?"

"Hmm... di rumah ini masih ada dua orang lagi, yaitu tukang kebun dan pembantu. Tukang kebun bernama Takaya dan pembantu namanya Yuko," kata Yosuke memberi informasi. Naoto mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Bisa kita menemui mereka sekarang?" tanyanya. Yosuke mengangguk dan kemudian mengajak Naoto (yang menyeret Souji) ke tempat Takaya.

~TBC?~

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hyaaaaaahahahahahaaaaaa~ super duper puendueeeeeek~ hohohoho~ -bangga- lanjut nggak yaaaaaaaaaa....  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ada ralat dari chapter 1, Persona 4 © ATLUS, bukan Persona 3. Salah tulis, maaf DX -padahal Ada tokoh P3 juga xP-**

**Rating: K+ (maybe lol)**

**Genre: Humor/Mystery**

**Summary: Naoto adalah seorang detektif ternama. Ia harus menyelesaikan kasus-kasus aneh nan gajebo yang ada di sekitarnya bersama partnernya, Souji. AU ngaco dan abal, R&R?**

**Warning: Sangat ngaco sekali, gaje, abal, alay, banyak karakter game lain yang numpang lewat, and so on. -digiles-**

**

* * *

**

Mereka bertiga pun sampai di kebun, tempat Takaya nongkrong **-digorok Takaya- **maksud author tempat Takaya bekerja. Orang yang dimaksud tengah memotong--atau mungkin merapikan semak yang berbetuk seperti pisau kunai(?). Melihat kedatangan tuannya yaitu Yosuke, Takaya langsung ambil posisi hormat senjata(?).

"Siap, pak!!" teriak Takaya dengan penuh kelebayan.

"Aku belum ngomong apa-apa, lo..." kata Yosuke sweatdrop.

"Oh, belum ya?" tanya Takaya oon.

"Ehm, baiklah, Takaya-san, bisa kami menanyai anda beberapa hal?" Naoto berdeham. Wajah Takaya yang tadinya cerah bersinar(?) berubah jadi pucat dan tidak bersinar. **-author langsung dilempar pake buntelan kain kafan-**

"A—aku... aku... aku!!" tereak Takaya ngulang-ngulang. Semuanya langsung sweatdrop.

"Um, maaf, Takaya-san? Ada apa?" Naoto menanyai dengan penuh ketidakcemasan. **-dilindes-**

"Aku!! Aku!! AKU!!!" ia terus menerus berteriak. Naoto yang putus asa akhirnya memutuskan bahwa dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini. Kemudian mereka pun menemui sang pembantu, Yuko, namun tidak mendapatkan informasi apa-apa karena orang yang bersangkutan kerjanya cuma berbicara mengenai hal yang sama sekali tidak penting. **-digiles-**

**

* * *

**

Setelah lelah berkeliling rumah mencari bukti dan segala macam dan tidak menemukan apa-apa, Naoto memutuskan untuk 'berpindah' tempat.

"Yosuke-san, apakah di waktu perkiraan kejadian ada orang yang datang ke sini?" tanyanya pada Yosuke.

"Hmm... biar kuingat sebentar. Oh, ada! Temanku yang seorang count datang ke sini bersama dengan bodyguard-nya."

"Oh, di manakah dia tinggal?"

"Di jalan Viennetta Blackforest, RT 22 RW 55 kelurahan Sukamaju--maksud saya kelurahan Sukalari nomor XXIII."

_Apaan tuh kelurahan Sukalari? _Pikir Naoto. _Tau juga Sukamaju_.

"Nama jalan yang kedengarannya enak, ya. Setauku Viennetta Blackforest itu nama es krim, deh," ujar Souji. "Apa kita ke sana sekarang, Naoto?"

"Tentu saja ya. Akan kuselesaikan kasus ini secepat mungkin biar bisa cepat pulang dan tidur," kata Naoto bersemangat.

_Bilang aja males, _pikir Yosuke sarkastis. Ia kemudian melambai dan mengucapkan 'selamat jalan, semoga selamat sampai tujuan' kepada dua orang yang kini tengah dalam perjalanan mereka menuju rumah sang count.

* * *

Naoto dan Souji melongo begitu sampai di rumah yang dimaksud karena rumahnya besaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar dan luaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas. ***apaan sih, author lebay banget***

"Maaf, mencari siapa, ya?" tanya seorang pelayan yang kebetulan lewat atau memang bertugas nungguin di depan pintu author juga nggak tau.

"Oh, maaf, bisa kami bertemu dengan pemilik... ehm, 'rumah' ini?" tanya Naoto sopan. _Aku pengen nyebut ini sebagai kastil..._

"Baiklah, sebentar akan saya panggilkan." Kemudian sang pelayan menghilang ke dalam rumah... maksud author kastil itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian, muncul seorang pemuda berambut emas--atau _blond_ mungkin--dengan mengenakan pakaian yang berwarna abu-abu kayak orang mau kawinan. **-author langsung di-Moonlight Tempest ama Guy-**

"Ada perlu apa?" katanya sopan kepada kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ehm, kami ke sini dalam rangka penyelidikan kami mengenai terbunuhnya Teddie di kediaman Hanamura. Saya Naoto Shirogane, detektif. Ini 'partner' saya Souji Seta. Bisa kami tahu nama anda?"

"Nama? Gailardia Galan Gardios Cecil."

_Buseet, nama apa nama, tuh? Panjang banget, _pikir Naoto. Souji menyalami Gailardia dengan mulus(?) dan ketika Naoto hendak melakukan hal yang sama, orangnya malah mundur 5 langkah.

"Eeh, Gailardia-san?"

"M-maaf, aku... punya phobia terhadap wanita..."

_Wih, hebat juga dia bisa tau kalo Naoto itu cewek, _pikir Souji takjub(?). _Mungkin perasaan takut yang amat sangat terhadap wanita membuat orang ini bisa mengenali cowok jadi-jadian seperti Naoto... _jahat sekali.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu, saya akan menjaga jarak," kata Naoto sambil sweatdrop. "Ehm, menurut informasi yang saya terima, di waktu perkiraan kejadian anda datang ke kediaman Hanamura bersama dengan bodyguard anda. Apakah itu benar?" Gailarda tampak berpikir sejenak dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Hmm. Aku memang datang ke sana."

"Apa saja yang anda lakukan di sana?"

"Aku cuma mengantarkan buku yang kupinjam minggu lalu."

"Bagaimana dengan bodyguard anda? Apakah dia terus menerus bersama anda?"

"Tidak, kami sempat terpisah selama sekitar 10 menitan."

Naoto terdiam sebentar dan kemudian menunjukkan senyum kemenangan.

"Kurasa aku tau kenyataannya... bisa kami menemui bodyguard anda?"

"Tentu saja."

Gailardia kemudian mengajak mereka ke belakang rumah dan setelah melewati perjalanan panjang(?) itu mereka pun bertemu dengan sang bodyguard.

"Vahn, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu," Gailardia menepuk pundak bodyguard-nya. Kemudian Naoto mendekati sang bodyguard berambut biru tersebut.

"Vahn-san, apa yang anda lakukan ketika anda terpisah selama sekitar 10 menit dari Gailardia-san?"

"Saya diam saja."

"Boong. Ngaku aja deh." itu Souji. Tampaknya dia juga sudah mengetahuinya. Vahn langsung berkeringat dingin.

"Ngaku apaan?"

"Bahwa kaulah pelaku yang membunuh Teddie-san."

Vahn terdiam, dan kemudian jatuh berlutut dengan super mendramatisir alias lebay.

"Darimana.... kau mengetahuinya?"

"Dari barang bukti yang tertinggal di dekat lokasi kejadian."

Sekali lagi Vahn _speechless_. Dia tidak bisa mengelak ketika Naoto menunjukkan barang bukti berupa besi berbercak darah yang ia dan Souji temukan waktu itu. Ya, itu memang bagian dari senjata yang dipakainya untuk membunuh Teddie.

"Kalau sidik jari yang ada di sini diperiksa, pasti terbukti."

Vahn meninju lantai tempatnya berpijak, menunjukkan bahwa ia kesal.

"Mengapa kau membunuhnya?" tanya Gailardia bingung. "Dia kan... erm, 'teman'mu?"

"Dia bukan temanku," kata Vahn sinis. **(halah) **"Dia cuma maskot tidak berguna, dan dia... DIA MENCURI RA-SERU-KU!!" Vahn ngamuk. Gailardia kaget. **(ngaco euy)**

"Hah?! Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Ketika aku lengah, dia mengambilnya. Entah bagaimana dia bisa mencopotnya dari tanganku... jadi ketika kau mengajakku ke tempatnya, aku langsung merencanakan pembunuhan ini."

Souji eswete. _Gitu aja kok dibunuh?_

"Tapi... mengapa dia mati dengan posisi seperti itu?" tanya Naoto sambil menunjukkan foto mayat.

"Huh. Dia dengan polosnya percaya ketika aku berkata aku hendak memotretnya."

Souji dan Gailardia eswete. _Terlalu polos, _pikir keduanya. Akhirnya Vahn pun ditangkap atas tuduhan melakukan pembunuhan berencana.

* * *

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya, Gailardia-san," kata Naoto pada Gailardia.

"Hm? Tidak masalah, lagipula... aku merasa aku tidak melakukan apa-apa..." sambil sweatdrop.

"Pokoknya, terimakasih banyak," Naoto membungkuk hormat ke arahnya, dan kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman, tapi tentu saja Gailardia-nya lari.

"Ups, aku lupa..."

_~TBC?~_

_

* * *

_

**Huahahahahahahaha!! Satu kasus selesaai!! Saya menerima request kasus dari anda para readers sekalian untuk dituliskan ke dalam cerita ini~! -digorok- Oh, btw, Guy ama Vahn-nya OOC yak? :D (semuanya juga) Guy adalah char fav saya xDD *gapenting, oh yeah*  
**

**Disclaimer~**

**Naoto, Souji, Yosuke, Teddie, Takaya, and Yuko from Persona 3 & 4 are belong to ATLUS**

**Gailardia a.k.a Guy from Tales of the Abyss is belongs to BANDAI NAMCO**

**Vahn and his Ra-Seru from Legend of Legaia are belong to Contrail**

**Viennetta Blackforest is belongs to Walls :P -dilindes-  
**

**The maid who called Gailardia is mine -dibunuh-**

**Ja, see ya next time! xD -digusur-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Di bawah ajadeh... soalnya 'kan bakalan ada tokoh selipan dari game yang lainnya juga -digusur duluan-**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Humor/Mystery**

**Summary: Naoto adalah seorang detektif ternama. Ia harus menyelesaikan kasus-kasus aneh nan gajebo yang ada di sekitarnya bersama partnernya, Souji. AU ngaco dan abal, R&R?**

**Warning: Sangat ngaco sekali, gaje, abal, alay, banyak karakter game lain yang numpang lewat, and so on. -digiles-

* * *

**

"Haaaaaaaaaaaah.... another boring day..." Naoto ber-sigh ria sambil meletakkan koran yang baru saja dibacanya ke atas meja. "Souji mana, sih? Mau dimintain tolong, nih..." minta tolong apa minta tolong?

"Ya? Anda memanggil saya, Nao-chan?" Souji nongol dari balik sofa yang sedang diduduki oleh Naoto.

"Eh, baru diomongin. Ambilin gue air minum, dong," perintah Naoto seenak jidat. Dengan begonya Souji menurut dan mengambilkannya air minum yang diminta. Setelah meminumnya sampai habis dan melempar gelasnya ke bak cucian **(ajaibnya tuh gelas gak pecah)**, ia menoleh ke arah Souji. "Abis ngapain kamu dari balik situ?"

"Oh, itu, abis nyari kertas requet," sahut Souji.

"Ha? Request apaan?"

"Yaaa, request untuk menyelidiki sesuatu, lah. Lu kan detektif," jawabnya lagi. Naoto langsung menyemburkan sisa air minum yang belum sempat di telannya ke muka Souji.

"Hafeh?! Kok gak bilang, sih?!" protesnya.

"Maap, lupa..." Souji ngelap muka. _Serius deh, gue udah kayak babu beneran_. Batin Souji. Baru sadar?

"Yaudah, siniin suratnya," Naoto tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi langsung meminta suratnya, yang dengan nurutnya dikasih ama Souji. Baik amat. Setelah membaca surat tersebut dengan kecepatan 500 kata/menit, Naoto langsung menyeret Souji keluar dari kantornya.

"Eeh, mau kemana kita?"

"Pake nanya, lagi, jelas kita mau ke tempat klien kita!"

Dan Souji cuma bisa ngangguk.

* * *

"Oh! Akhirnya kalian datang!"

Seorang gadis berpakaian pesulap menyambut kedatangan Naoto dan Souji dengan penuh antusias. "Kupikir kalian tidak akan datang!"

"Tenang saja, kalau dapat rekues(?) kami pasti akan datang." Naoto menjawab dengan cool-nya sedangkan Souji cengok di belakang. Kenapa dia cengok itu masih menjadi pertanyaan. ***author gak becus*** "Jadi, apa masalah anda?"

"Bantu aku menemukan Polly!" kata gadis tersebut dengan wajah cemas. "Dia sudah 3 hari nggak pulang!"

"Uh... Polly itu... anjing?" tanya Souji oon.

"Eh? Apa itu terdengar seperti nama anjing?" gadis itu nggak kalah oon-nya. "Bukan, dia bukan anjing, tapi defence attorney. Polly itu cuma nama panggilan."

"Ngg... jadi nama aslinya siapa?"

"Nama aslinya _sih _Apollo Justice."

_Yaampun, nama udah bagus-bagus kok dipanggil Polly, _pikir Naoto kasian. "Baiklah... jadi ceritanya, 'teman' anda ini sudah menghilang 3 hari?" gadis itu mengangguk.

"Iya! Dan kalo hape-nya ditelpon, pasti yang ada cuma 'nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi'!" dia ngamuk(?). Naoto ama Souji nonton.

Setelah puas ngoceh sendirian tentang Polly-kok-nggak-pulang-pulang, gadis itu berhenti. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita 'kan belum kenalan, ya?"

_Ampun nih anak, berapa sih, umurnya? _Pikir Souji sarkastis.

"Hmm, baiklah berhubung kita sama-sama lupa, jadi... namaku Naoto Shirogane, dan ini asistenku Souji Seta," kata Naoto.

"Aku Trucy Wright! Salam kenal~" nih anak riang amat sih. ***plakk***

_Dua-duanya lupa? _Souji cengok (lagi).

* * *

Setelah bicara-bicara sebentar dengan Trucy, mereka pun memulai investigasi mereka. Mereka sekarang berada di depan sebuah taman yang berjudul(?) People Park.

"Apa dia sering berada di sini?" tanya Naoto.

"Nggak tau," sahut Trucy. Naoto dan Souji sweatdrop. "Tapi siapa tau dia bikin sarang di sini."

_Emangnya dia burung, _pikir Naoto ma Souji bareng. "Kira-kira apa ada orang yang bisa kita tanyai tentang keberadaan Apollo-san?" sebelum pembicaraan makin gak nyambung Naoto langsung nanya. Trucy tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Hmm... ya! Kurasa ada," Trucy kemudian membuka peta yang gak tau muncul dari mana. "Kira-kira orang itu tinggal di sini nih, di jalan Snackoos nomor 4444..."

"Kenapa nggak kamu aja yang tunjukin jalannya?" tanya Souji sambil sweatdrop. Trucy kaget.

"Eh, iya bener juga, ya..." yaampun, bego. **-author langsung dibuang ke TPA-**

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke sana~!!" Trucy berjalan dengan semangat. _Perasaan tadi anak ini ngelaporin orang hilang, kok sekarang riang banget kayak mau ke taman bermain, sih? _Naoto takjub.

_~TBC?~

* * *

_

**Maaf lama apdet (m_ _m) saya lagi error soalnya ^^;; *lah apa hubungannya coba?***

**Ngg, jadi, gimana chapter ini? Sori kalo kependekan .____. lagi gak ada ide sih... Naoto ama Souji OOC banget ah ==a Trucy-nya... gatau ah *plakk***

**--Disclaimer yang dijanjikan--**

**Naoto and Souji are belong to ATLUS**

**Trucy and Apollo from Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney are belong to Capcom**

**See ya next time aja deh -dibunuh readers-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****Ada di bawah. *plakk***

**Rating: K+ (maybe lol)**

**Genre: Humor/Mystery**

**Summary: Naoto adalah seorang detektif ternama. Ia harus menyelesaikan kasus-kasus aneh nan gajebo di sekitarnya bersama partnernya, Souji. AU ngaco dan abal, R&R?**

**Waring: Sangat ngaco sekali, gaje, abal, alay, banyak karakter game lain yang numpang lewat, and so on. -digiles-**

**

* * *

**

"Nah, ini dia rumahnya!"

Trucy, Naoto, dan Souji berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang sebenernya lebih cocok disebut laboratorium. Mau nggak mau Naoto dan Souji merasakan hawa nggak enak dari dalam rumah tersebut. Entah apakah mereka mempunyai feeling akan disiram pake cairan kimia, hanya Tuhan yang tau. (apa hubungannya coba?)

"Ini rumah siapa, Trucy-chan?"

"Ini rumah temenku dan Polly, yang tinggal di sini namanya Ema Skye. Dia detektip juga loh."

"...kalo temenmu detektif juga kenapa masih minta tolong orang lain?" tanya Naoto penasaran.

"Soalnya, salah-salah bisa dilemparin pake snackoos deh aku..." sahut Trucy agak sedikit terlalu didramatisirkan. Pada akhirnya Souji dan Naoto masih harus sweatdrop juga. "OK, mari kita pencet belnya!"

Trucy pun memencet belnya. Yang dipencet berbunyi tiga kali, kemudian muncullah seorang gadis dengan kacamata ilmiah(?) nangkring di atas kepalanya.

"Oh, halo Trucy. Ada apaan nih dateng ke sini? Dan... siapa yang ada di belakangmu itu?" Ema membanjiri Trucy dengan pertanyaan.

Trucy tertawa kecil. "Mereka itu, detektif dan asistennya. Oh iya, aku ke sini mau bertanya. Ini menyangkut soal Polly..."

Mau tak mau Naoto dan Souji sweatdrop untuk yang kedua kali. _Beneran deh, lama-lama nama 'Polly' ini makin terdengar seperti nama anjing_, pikir keduanya bareng. Naoto berdeham sedikit untuk membenahi suasana yang agaknya sedikit kacau itu.

"Hmm, Skye-san, kami di sini untuk bertanya sedikit mengenai... uhm, 'Misteri Hilangnya Apollo Justice'? Yah, bisa dibilang begitu. Apakah anda melihatnya di tiga hari terakhir ini?" tanya Naoto dengan Souji mengeluarkan buku catatan dan pena murahan.

Ema mengeluarkan sebungkus snackoo dan mulai memakannya. "Oh... Apollo? Nggak, aku nggak liat. Jangankan tiga hari, dalam seminggu ini aku bahkan belum melihat batang hidungnya," sahut Ema.

"Haah? Jadi, kamu juga nggak tau dia ada di mana?!" kata Trucy histeris.

"Begitulah. Sudah ya, aku masih ada kerjaan," balas Ema kemudian menutup pintu rumahnya, meninggalkan Naoto dan Souji yang cengo di belakang dan Trucy yang sudah biasa.

* * *

"Jadi... Trucy-chan, kita mau cari informasi kemana lagi, nih?" tanya Souji setelah mereka diem-dieman selama sekitar lima belas menit.

"...."

"Trucy-san? Haloo?" Naoto ikut manggil.

"...."

Souji langsung ngambil toa dari masjid terdekat (emang ada?). "TRUCY-CHAN!!"

"Sssst!! Aku lagi mikir nih!" sahut Trucy (akhirnya) sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. Naoto hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

Akhirnya Naoto dan Souji pun memilih diam dan Trucy melanjutkan kegiatan berpikirnya...

**Satu jam kemudian...**

"Aaah! Aku tau!!" teriak Trucy tiba-tiba, membuat Naoto yang lagi baca koran (yang dibawanya dari kantor)melempar korannya ke udara dan Souji yang ketiduran terlonjak bangun saking kagetnya.

"Ngg... ada apa nih?" tanya Souji yang masih setengah melek.

"Aku punya dua kemungkinan di mana Polly berada!!" teriaknya lagi, kesenengan sehingga nggak nyadar kalau dia teriak tepat di samping telinga Naoto. Naoto langsung budek.

"Oh, dan di mana letak tempat dari 'dua kemungkinan' ini, Trucy-san?" tanya Naoto tak kalah antusias, sepertinya mereka berdua sama semangatnya.

_Di luar dugaan ternyata nih dua orang cocok juga, _batin Souji sambil sweatdrop.

"Yang pertama, di People Park! Kita belom sempet meriksa ke dalem sana, kan?" kata Trucy. Souji dan Naoto ngangguk-ngangguk gaje.

"Terus, yang kedua?"

"Yang kedua, ya di rumahnya!!" kata Trucy bangga dengan tebakannya. Naoto mangap sekitar lima menitan.

"Eeeh... emang belom dicari ke rumahnya, nih?"

"Belom lah! Aku bahkan nggak berpikir sampe ke sana!" sahut Trucy sewot.

_Kalo gue, tempat pertama yang gue datengin kalo nyari orang ya rumahnya dong. Heran, nih orang jalan pikirannya gimana, sih? _Pikir Souji sarkastis. (dan swt)

Dan akhirnya mereka bertiga pun berangkat ke People Park dengan langkah gontai-nggak-tapi-semangat-juga-nggak-soalnya-yang-semangat-cuma-satu. (???)

* * *

Sesampainya di tujuan mereka pun mulai mencari orang yang bersangkutan (setelah ditunjukin potonya ama Trucy)di setiap sudut.

...anehnya mereka mencari Apollo di tempat-tempat yang sedikit tidak waras, seperti di balik semak-semak, di atas pohon, di bawah kursi taman, dan bahkan di dalam tong sampah. Trucy bahkan menggali tanah karena mengira Apollo sudah membuat sarang (?) seperti kelinci di sana.

Setelah satu jam mencari dan nggak ketemu-ketemu juga (iya dong nggak ketemu, nyarinya aja di tempat-tempat kayak begitu)mereka pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak sambil mendiskusikan cara lain untuk mencari Justice yang tengah menghilang satu ini.

"Hmm... di mana ya kira-kira Justice-san bersembunyi," gumam Naoto sambil minum coca-cola zero sugar, katanya biar dia nggak tambah gemuk.

_Emangnya lagi maen petak umpet, _batin Souji swt untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam fanfic gaje ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanya kakak itu saja untuk mencari informasi? Siapa tau dia ada ngeliat Polly mondar-mandir di sini," kata Trucy sambil menunjuk seseorang berambut perak (eh atau abu-abu ya? Author lupa)yang keliatannya sangar tapi sedang merajut.

"Oh, boleh juga."

Dan mereka bertiga pun menghampiri preman yang tengah merajut tersebut. Mau tak mau tiga-tiganya sweatdrop ngeliat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh pemuda bertampang sangar nan serem tersebut yang bener-bener nggak cocok sama _appearance_-nya.

"Umm, permisi, boleh kami bertanya satu hal?" tanya Naoto sopan kepada orang tersebut.

Orang itu mengangkat wajahnya dari rajutan bergambar Hello Kitty yang sedang dibuatnya. "Hm? Ya, ada apa?"

"Kami sedang mencari seseorang, ciri-cirinya... silahkan lihat sendiri fotonya," kata Souji sambil menyodorkan foto Apollo kepada orang tersebut. Dia langsung meneliti(?) foto itu dengan saksama.

"Orang ini... oh, aku ingat pernah melihatnya di sini kemarin sore!" katanya yakin.

"Tolong lebih detailnya, tuan... umm...?"

"Kanji. Kanji Tatsumi."

"Detailnya, Tatsumi-san."

"Kemarin pas aku lagi buat boneka Donal Bebek, dia lewat di depanku sambil... mainin hape? Kalo nggak salah sih begitu, sekitar jam tiga atau empat sore begituu," katanya dengan nada bicara yang terdengar agak sedikit kebencong-bencongan(?) sehingga membuat tiga orang di hadapannya sweatdrop untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Tapi cuma sebentar sih, soalnya dia langsung pergi. Pulang ke rumah kayaknya."

Trucy dan Naoto saling berpandangan, kemudian tersenyum puas. "Berarti benar dia ada di rumahnya! Ayo kita ke sana!"

"Oh iya, terima kasih Tatsumi-san!" kata Naoto sebelum pergi dengan semangat bareng Trucy.

"Sama-sama."

Souji yang merasa dikacangin mencoba untuk bicara dengan majikan (?) nya itu.

"Naoto, apa nggak sebaiknya kita cari tau dulu lebih lan—"

Terlambat. Naoto dan Trucy udah ngacir duluan saking semangatnya.

_YEI, CUGAK. OYE OYE. _Souji stress.

* * *

Trucy tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung nyelonong masuk ke dalam rumah Apollo dan berteriak, "POLLYYYY~!!"

Drap drap drap. Brak gedubrak gabruk. Ada orang jatuh dari lantai dua.

"APAAN SIH LO, TRUCE?! GAK USAH PAKE TEREAK SEGALA KENAPA?!" kata orang yang jatuh itu sewot. Yup, yang jatuh itu Apollo tentu saja. Cords of Steel-nya keluar dah.

"KAMU SENDIRI JUGA TERIAK, POLLY! GIMANA, SIH!" bales Trucy nggak kalah sewot.

Naoto dan Souji hanya bisa swt abis-abisan di belakang panggung(?) melihat adegan aneh bin ajaib yang bisa bikin gendang telinga pecah itu. Untuk menyadarkan dua orang yang lagi teriak-teriak itu, Naoto berdeham keras. Keduanya menoleh.

"Anoo... Trucy-san, kamu nggak lupa kan maksud dan tujuan kita dateng kesini pake lari-lari dari People Park tadi?" tanya Naoto yang merasa dikacangin seperti Souji tadi.

Trucy pun sadar. "Oh iya. Polly! Ke mana aja kamu tiga hari ini, hah?! Kok nggak ada kabar sama sekali, sih?!"

Apollo berkedip dua kali. "Hah? Bukannya aku dah bilang sama bapakmu kalo aku mau istirahat seminggu?! Mr. Wright bahkan bilang, "Iya, ntar kusampein ke Trucy. Teneng aja lah," kayak gitu!"

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Hen— —author digampar readers—

"HAAAH?! TAPI KENAPA DADDY NGGAK NGASIH TAU AKU APA-APA?!" teriak Trucy histeris.

"Ya meneketehe! Tanya ama bapakmu yang selebor itu dong!" protes Apollo yang ilpil karena disangka orang hilang, bahkan sampe ada acara manggil detektip segala.

Naoto yang merasa urusannya udah selesai, tanpa basa-basi langsung pamit pulang.

"Trucy-san, Justice-san, kami pulang ya," kata Naoto yang kemudian menyeret Souji pulang ke kantor mereka, tidak perduli apakah dua orang yang masih bertengkar gaje itu nyadar apa nggak.

Dan mereka berdua pun (Souji dan Naoto) pulang dengan damai... (halah)

* * *

Naoto langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa terdekat setelah mereka sampai di kantor. "Hhh, perasaan klien-klien kita aneh-aneh semua deh..."

Souji cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala. _Detektipnya aja aneh, ya mau nggak mau kliennya juga pasti aneh dong. Kalo nggak bukan panpik humor namanya._

"Oh iya, Souji?"

"Hng?"

"Pegel nih. Pijitin kakiku, dong. Pake balsem geliga ya."

Souji pun langsung jedukin pala ke tembok terdekat.

_~TBC?~_

_

* * *

_

**Uwoooo, akhirnya panpik gajel ini keapdet juga! Maafkan saya yang pemalas ini, wahai readers! -digampar- Oh iya, kalo nggak tau... 'cugak' itu artinya sama dengan dikacangin, dicuekin, nggak dipeduliin/diladenin, atau yang biasa saya sebut dengan 'dak diagu'i'. (pada akhirnya balik ke bahasa daerah /tendanged)**

**Dann... sebenernya **_**sih **_**di game aslinya Trucy dkk nggak dipanggil pake embel-embel 'chan' ato 'san', tapi yah, menyesuaikan gituu. Tapi nggak banget deh kalo Phoenix mau dipanggil 'Wright-san' makanya saya tulis apa adanya aja deh, wakakaka /taboked**

**-Disclaimer-**

**Souji, Naoto, dan Kanji itu punya ATLUS.**

**Trucy, Apollo, Ema, dan (Phoenix) Wright dari Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney + Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney itu punya Capcom. Kalo punya saya Apollo dah saya pasangin ama Pearl hohohoho -dicincang readers-**

**Hello Kitty itu punya... punya siapa ya? Lupa. Pokoknya bukan punya saya. -ngeles-**

**Donal Bebek itu punya Walt Disney.**

**Dan apakah anda punya ide kasus? Jangan ragu-ragu untuk menuliskannya di review! XD**


End file.
